


School Can Change Everything

by PhanTrashAlex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan has a bully. Not just any bully, Phil Lester. The school's most popular guy. But, a trip to the bathroom with this boy can possibly change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> I am here bringing a chaptered fic, with a bit of fluff and stuff. But the one thing I wanted to address before you start reading, is that I will add more tags as the story line goes on. I know what I am going to do with it, I just haven't written it yet. And depending on how much homework and stuff I have with school, depends on how often this is going to get updated, mainly because I am doing a 30 day smut challenge. You can find that on my tumblr(alexphanfictrash). I really hope you enjoy this, and criticism is always welcome. It helps me as a writer to know what i need to improve on!   
> Now read on my ducklings.

Today was the last day of school. He had survived with Phil for another year. Dan was going to his first class of the day, art. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves art, the teacher, most of the kids, and it was the last day of school. But he has one problem, his bully. He bullied him for just about everything, being gay, being thing, how he looked, how he walked. But what happened after art wasn't at all what he was expecting. He thought, oh maybe a few punches, some harsh words. But Phil caated to talk wtih him. Something that never in a million years would hew ant to do. Dan has a really bad feeling that it wouldn't end well

First period ended. As I was walking out Phil, my bully, wanted to apparently talk with me.   
"Hey, Dan. Can we talk in the bathroms." I nodded, we were waling to the bathroom, and surprisingly on the way there he didn't try to hit me. Going insid was the scary part.  
"So about me haarassing you for the past 4 years." I have had a crush on him for about 5 years, even before the bullying had started taking place. And even after what he's done to me, I know theres a soft side to him.   
"I was trying to deny feelings." He blurted out. "I was trying to prove to everyone that I was straight, and the perfect guy that everyone loved." he paused for a minute. "But what I can't change, are the feelings I have for you. I'm sorry for bullying you for the past 4 years."  
I didn't know if I should've believed him or not. He's always lied tome and beaten me.  
"I know what you're thinking." he giggled a bit. "I've been bullying you for two years, why now?" I sighed, that's exactly what I am trying to figure out.  
"Are you being serious?" I asked shyly. He slowly nodded. Part of me wanted to believe him. So I confessed my feelings as well.   
"I- Well lets get this striaght. I have liked you for 5 years. Okay?" I said fastly, not knowing if he could make out what I was saying.  
He giggled a bit, and nodded. "Okay, now that we've confessed. I have a question." he shifted getting more comfortable. "But, what do I do if people look at me differently? I'm not used to everything like you are."  
"Just stay by my side and we can deal with it together. I promise. Just don't start harassing me again because other kids are dicks." I let out a small sigh. Waiting for the backlash and everything that he could possibly do to me at that moment.  
"Trust me, it is going to be the opposite from now on." he started "and I am being serious about liking you. If you want me to show it to you, I wouldn't mind." he said blushing sightly. I nodded a bit. I wasn't expecting his lips to come in contact with mine, and them be so...soft. Something about his lips made me want more.   
"Well, uh, Dan. I am going to get going." he said as he turned to walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know this is extremely sudden but I wouldn't mind staying like this forever." he said softly, as if he were about to cry.
> 
> I guess that was something that I never really felt, softness around him. He has always been so rude to me, that I never got the chance to. I knew that he had a soft side to him, because everyone does. But he never showed it around me, and my reasoning behind it is so that I wouldn't harass, and bully him back for those types of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of fluff. so much of it. it is deadly.

Just as he was walking out, I put my head on his back as a sign that I wanted him to stay. He turned around and hugged me.

"I know this is extremely sudden but I wouldn't mind staying like this forever." he said softly, as if he were about to cry.

I guess that was something that I never really felt, softness around him. He has always been so rude to me, that I never got the chance to. I knew that he had a soft side to him, because everyone does. But he never showed it around me, and my reasoning behind it is so that I wouldn't harass, and bully him back for those types of things.

The bell rang for us to go home finally. We had skipped all of last period. 

"Do you want to come and hang out at my house?" he said excitedly. I stare at him for a moment and think, then nod. It would be nice to see what his house looks like, in a completely normal way, I mean. 

When we got to his house, it was nothing like I thought it would be. He had lion stuffed animals, walls full of posters, his closet was full of band-tees, and everything was so different from how he acted at school. 

He acted like this badass kid at school, when on the inside he was soft and somewhat pure. I noticed that most people didn't see that side of him. With his blue and green blankets on his bed.

"Do you want to play some mario kart?" he asked, sounding a bit exhausted. I nodded, grinning widely. Mario Kart was my favourite game, and I didn't mind saying that I was extremely good at it.

When we finished with mario kart, we laid back a bit when he finally asked "Do you want pizza? If so I can order it and pay for it." I nod slowly. This was very different, and I wasn't used to it yet I don't guess.

He ordered the pizza, and we ate it all. I got up and looked at the time, and it just happened to be 8:00pm. 

"Hey, Dan? Do you want to stay all night so you don't have to worry about going home? You can wear my clothes and use my shower if you have to. I really don't mind, and my mom is out of town this week." he said after I looked at the time. 

That sounded really dodgy. "Sure..I guess. Where will I sleep?" I ask trying to sound casual. But failing miserably. 

"Uh, either on the floor or up here with me." he said. I wasn't sleeping on any floor, so I got up in the bed with him.

"You're warm." I said a bit too happily. Not that it mattered, but I would probably be awake for the next two or three hours, but he didn't know that.

"And you're soft." he said, "and if you want to cuddle with me, go ahead and do it. I want to be able to feel your warmth and softness against my body." he said, trying to move closer to me, so I helped him out by wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closely. 

"good night, Dan." he said, drifting off to sleep. But that night I got a lot more sleep then I have in three years. Going to sleep around midnight when my normal time was two. Having to wake up at seven. Going to sleep in his warmth and wrapped around his body made everything so much more bearable.


End file.
